


WWE One-Shots

by Vanatan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanatan/pseuds/Vanatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story I'm going to post One-Shots about different WWE Superstars. They're all going to be rated M. Some contain two or more WWE Superstars or a Superstar and an OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overview

In this story I'm going to post One-Shots about different WWE Superstars. They're all going to be rated M. Some contain two or more WWE Superstars or a Superstar and an OC. I'm labeling the chapters with the name of the Superstar and if there is an OC or other Superstars. In the chapters will be a short summary of the plot and again the names of the Superstars. The Overview contains the names of the Superstars and if the chapter contains slash, a kink or such.  
I hope y'all are going to enjoy it! ;D  
Vanatan

This Chapter is going to be an Overview of all One-Shots:  
1\. Roman Reigns, male OC, slash

2\. Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, slash

3\. Seth Rollins, You

4\. The Bloodline, You


	2. Roman Reigns/ male OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a match Roman goes backstage to seek out his boyfriend.

Superstar/s: Roman Reigns  
OC: Male  
Plot: After a match Roman goes backstage to seek out his boyfriend. 

The bell ringed and Roman sat up smiling widely. He won again. A bit stunned but happy Roman stood up and left the ring. Raw was over so he could leave without any problems. He got backstage and walked to his locker room. Slowly he opened the door and took a glance. No one there. Where was his boyfriend? He stepped inside.  
"Babe?" asked Roman loudly. "Are you there?" he sat down on the couch and waited for a noise. The door to the bathroom opened. "Of course, I'm here! Where should I go without my big Samoan god?" asked he and sat down in Roman's lap. "You were good out there. I could feel that aggression." he locked his hands behind Roman's neck and leaned down to the ear. "I hope you have some aggression left for me." whispered Roman's boyfriend. "For you always baby boy." answered Roman grabbed the hair of his boyfriend and crashed his lips on the other pair.  
The two pair of lips moved hard against each other and Roman's hand trailed down the back of his boyfriend. His hand moved under the shirt and caressed the warm and soft skin. Roman licked the bottom lip of him and his boyfriend opened his lips. Roman's tongue explored aggressively the mouth of the other. Meanwhile, Roman's hand pushed the shirt up and tried to clarify his boyfriend they must stop the lip lock so they could get undressed. His boyfriend leaned back and pulled his shirt over the head and chugged it away. He did the same with Roman's muscle shirt. Roman tried to open the belt of his cargo pants and his boyfriend was getting rid of his skinny jeans. Underneath were no briefs so Roman's boyfriend straddled his lap pushed Roman's hands away and made quick work of the belt and the button. Roman's boyfriend practically ripped the pants off of Roman and walked over to Roman's gym bag and searched for the small bottle of lube Roman had stashed in there. He found it and turned around to Roman. Roman gave him a smug look and grabbed the shaft of his cock and gave it a couple of strokes. Roman's boyfriend straddled again Roman's lap and took the hand of Roman and placed it on his waist. He opened the lube and poured some on his fingers and tossed the bottle away. He leaned forward and rested his head on Roman's shoulder. He started to breach slowly his entrance with one of his fingers. He pushed it in and out and adjusted to being stretched. He inserted the second finger and scissored himself. Roman started kissing the neck of his boyfriend. He sucked at the pulse point and he moaned into the shoulder of Roman. Roman's boyfriend inserted the third finger into his ass and started to grind a bit on Roman. Roman growled in his neck and stopped the sucking. Roman's boyfriend sat up took hold of Roman's cock. He smeared the rest lube from his fingers on it and positioned himself over the cock. He sunk down on it. He waited for a couple of moments before he completely sunk down. Both men moaned and Roman started thrusting his hips up into the tight heat of his boyfriend. Roman tangled his hand in the hair of his boyfriend and kissed him hard. Roman took a hold of the cock of his boyfriend stroked it. Roman's boyfriend moaned in Roman's mouth and scratched at the back of Roman. Roman's thrusts were going faster and harder and Roman's hand stroked faster. Both were coming to their climax near.  
"Babe...I'm coming." moaned Roman. "I'm coming...too!" screamed Roman's boyfriend and the cum shot out of his cock and splattered against Roman's abdomen. Roman thrust once more and tried to resist but the clenching of that sweet hole sucked the cum out of him.  
Roman picked his boyfriend up and sat him beside him and put his arm around his waist.  
"I'm glad you didn't lose otherwise my hole would be torn." mumbled Roman's boyfriend.  
"I love you too."


	3. Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth gets super cuddly after a hard fuck.

Superstar/s: Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose  
OC: -  
Plot: Seth gets super cuddly after a hard fuck.

Dean fell back onto the bed and let out a sigh.  
"Baby that was awesome!" he said and let the cover fell over them. Seth crawled towards Dean and grabbed his arm and cuddled into his side. He started rubbing his cheek against Deans' pecks and let his pointer finger slowly caress Dean's bellybutton.  
"Baby...What are you doing?" Dean asked but was ignored. Dean tried to take Seth's hand away because he was ticklish down there. Seth whined and cuddled more in Dean's side. Seth put his hand on Dean's belly and traced the outlines of his six-pack.  
"Baby, are you okay? You`re never cuddly." said Dean and put his arm around Seth's shoulder. Seth only tried to snuggle up more into Dean. Seth sat up a bit and kissed Deans' pecks. Dean chuckled.  
"Come baby boy. We're going to sleep and maybe we could fuck again before we have to go to the SmackDown taping." Seth hummed and cuddled again into Dean's side. He rolled onto his left side and put his arm around Dean's waist. Dean kissed Seth's forehead and put his arm tighter around Seth's shoulder.  
"Good night my little monkey."


	4. Seth Rollins/Female OC

Superstar/s: Seth Rollins 

OC: female 

Plot: Seth Rollins asks you to marry him after Wrestlemania 31

You heard Seth’s music and stopped and froze. You ran to a monitor and watched your boyfriend running down the ramp. He was holding his briefcase high in the air. He was cashing it in and pinned Roman. You jumped up and down cheering for him. As fast as you can you ran down to the guerilla and slipped through the curtains. Your boyfriend was holding the championship belt and the fireworks were going off. Over excited you hugged him from behind and he almost dropped the belt from surprise.   
“Babe! I did it!” he yelled over the fans and the fireworks.   
“Yes you did it. I’m so proud!” you replied.   
He put the belt around his waist and hugged you.   
“I love you.” He whispered in your ear and kissed you softly on your lips.   
He waved for a mic and said.  
“All you people know this lovely person. My girlfriend and I’m so glad to be your boyfriend. After we met briefly in the NXT performance centre I couldn’t get you off my mind. Your beautiful smile made me love you in a heartbeat. We had our differences and fought but we always came back together. Roman made my life to a personal hell when I had hurt you somehow. But nothing could stop me from loving you and after a long talk with your brother Roman gave me his approval. So...   
Will you marry me?”  
You started crying at his sweet words and as he got down on one knee you broke down in happiness. He took out a blue velvet box and opened it. A beautiful rose gold diamond ring looked at you. You were speechless. Seth gave you the mic but before you could answer the crowd popped and the yes chant erupted.   
“Seth... Oh my god! Yes! I’ll marry you!” you said still crying.   
He got up and put the ring on your finger and kissed you long and lovingly. The crowd cheered for you. After you broke the kiss you saw your brother coming towards you. He hugged you.   
“I’m so happy for you sis.” He said and kissed you on the cheek. He patted Seth’s back briefly and vanished behind the curtains.   
You grabbed Seth and smashed your lips on his and the crowd erupted in the yes chant yet again.


	5. The Bloodline/You

Superstar/s: Roman Reigns, Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso 

OC: -

You 

Plot: Roman Reigns and Jimmy and Jey Uso taking turns fucking you in the back of the tour bus. 

 

You were backstage watching the tag team match from The Bloodline and cheered them on even if you should probably go to your hotel room so you could get up early tomorrow.   
But you were just too fascinated by those three Samoans. 

As Jimmy and Jey both did a suicide dive you gasped, feeling the end was near.   
Roman was panting and crawling into a corner while Anderson wanted to do his move but Roman stood up and speared him.   
Even AJ Styles couldn't stop him. Roman pinned him and The Bloodline won.   
You got up and screamed in joy while jumping up and down.   
Some other backstage helpers looked at you weirdly and you blushed deeply red so you decided to get going.   
After you grabbed your stuff you walked to the parking lots to search for your rental car.   
You passed by the tour busses and you heard loud laughter from one.   
The door opened and there were Roman Reigns and Jimmy and Jey Uso.   
You stopped dead in your track to avoid getting hit by the door. 

“Look, who is there!” Jimmy said and puts his arms around his brother and cousin.

“Is that the backstage hand Dean was talking about earlier?” Jey asked and smirked.

You blushed and were about to turn around but Roman grabbed your arm. 

“Yeah, that is the girl he was talking about.” he said and pulled you into the bus. 

Jimmy closed the door and Roman pushed you carefully onto the couch, sitting down next to you.   
You looked nervously around.   
Not knowing what to say or do.   
Jey joined you on the couch while Jimmy sat down across from you. 

“So baby girl, Dean said you were cheering us on backstage with such an enthusiasm that he was scared you would run to the ring if The Club would have won.” Roman laid his arm behind you onto the couch and smiled widely. 

“Well, I-I just thought y-you deserved to win.” you stuttered and blushed so hard that you were sure you looked like a tomato. 

“That's so sweet of you babe.” Jimmy cooed and patted your knee.

“You know baby girl, we were really curious who you are after Dean told us about you so we tried to find you but someone told us you were gone already.” Roman said smirking 

“But now we found you honey.” Jey said with the same smirk on his face.

You felt your heart beating faster, your hands were getting clammy and heat was pooling in your belly.   
Roman puts his arm around your shoulder and Jey softly brushed his hand over your left upper thigh. 

“Babe, you're really gorgeous.” Jimmy murmured and let his eyes roam your body. 

You didn't know what was happening but you wanted to feel more of those hands on you.   
You wanted those hands to undress you, to explore your body and make you feel an absolute bliss.   
Roman leaned in and nibbled softly at your earlobe while Jey brushed his hand over your inner thigh.  
You bit your lip and looked directly into the eyes from Jimmy.   
He was probably undressing you in his mind with the way he was looking at you.   
Roman started to kiss up and down your neck and Jey squeezed your leg.   
You couldn't resist the urge to moan so you laid your head back onto Roman's arm and moaned loudly.   
The two men beside you stopped.

“Oh babe, you want us don't you?” Jimmy asked and Roman and Jey looked at you curiously. 

“Yes, I want you. Please~.” you said and bit your lip. 

All of them smirked at each other and Jimmy and Jey stood up to walk to the back while Roman picked you up bridal style. 

“We're going to make you lose your mind baby girl.” he whispered and followed the twins. 

They sat on the end of a queen sized bed grinning.   
Roman threw you in the middle of them onto the bed and stood at the end.   
You looked at them and sat up slowly.

“Baby girl, what do you want?” Roman asked brushing his hair out of the way. 

You thought about the question.   
Do you really want this?   
Do you want to have sex with these three men?   
No, you want to get fucked by these three Samoans. 

“I want you to fuck me.” you said confidently and all three of them groaned slightly. 

With a blink of an eye Roman was towering over you. 

“Then we will fuck you. Until you don't remember your name.” he whispered against your lips.

You leaned in and moved your lips with his in sync while Jimmy and Jey lost their shirts.   
Roman broke the kiss and you tried to follow him with your lips but he pushed you down to stand up.   
He also took of his shirt and put his arms around the shoulders of his cousins. 

“Uce, who is going first?” Jey asked and adjusted his cock through his shorts. 

“I'd say we all go at the same time but we're going to cum in that sweet pussy after one another and I want to be last.” Roman answered. 

Jey looked at Jimmy and he nodded.  
“You go first Uce.”

They kneeled down around you and clawed at your clothes.   
Jimmy pulled down your skirt, Roman pushed your crop top over your breasts and cupped them.   
Jey started kissing you roughly and pushed his tongue into your mouth.   
Your head was spinning and you felt the heat in your belly turning into lust that made you wet.   
Roman ripped the crop top off of you and Jimmy did the same with your skirt. You gasped and covered your breasts and crotch out of reflex. 

“No baby girl, show us your beautiful body.” Roman whispered and opened your arms. 

You let him do that and he put your arms over your head. 

“You're so hot honey.” Jey whispered into your ear and went back to exploring your mouth with his tongue. 

You were so distracted by him that you didn't notice how Roman unclasped your bra and took it off till Jimmy and Roman leaned down and started sucking at your nipples.   
You threw your head back and moaned loudly because they also squeezed, rubbed and massaged your breasts.   
Since Jey couldn't get another kiss from you he kneeled down between your legs and kissed your belly.   
Slowly he was moving to your panties and grabbed the waistband with both hands to slide it off.   
He stood up and chucked away your panties while smiling down at you.   
Roman and Jimmy stopped cherishing your breasts and joined Jey at the end of the bed. 

You were losing your mind.   
You couldn't stop the feeling of need for them.   
You arched your back slightly and moaned. 

“Please~” you mewled. 

The three men looked at each other and nodded.   
They knew exactly what to do without saying one thing.   
All of them opened their pants and let them slid down.   
You propped up onto your elbows and took in the incredible sight before you.   
But you couldn't watch very long because Roman turned you on your belly and helped you onto your hands and knees. 

“Damn Uce, look at that sweet pussy.” Jimmy said and Roman joined him again. 

“Baby girl, you're so wet for us. Just for us right?” he murmured and grabbed both of your butt cheeks to squeeze them. 

You moaned softly and nodded your head. 

“You can't wait to feel our cocks inside you. You can't wait to get fucked. You can't wait to be at our mercy. Isn't that right baby girl?” he was now directly beside your ear and was whispering into it with a hot breath. 

You couldn't do anything but nod.   
His voice made you feel a shiver running down your spine and the way he was talking to you made you even more wet than you already were.   
Roman continued whispering dirty little things into ear while Jimmy searched for the box of condoms in Roman's bag and Jey kneeled down behind you.   
Roman got you so wrapped around his finger that you were completely surprised when Jey leaned down and started kissing your butt.  
You gasped and moved your hips back slightly.   
Jimmy threw the box onto the bed and kneeled down on the other side of you.  
Roman was chuckling softly and slid his hand over the sheets.   
Jimmy did the same.   
At the same time they raised their hands and Jimmy started rubbing your clit while Roman slowly inserted a finger into you. 

You closed your eyes and moaned loudly.   
You never had a threesome or a foursome so the way of getting touched by three men at the same time left you breathless.   
You were sure that at the end of the night you wouldn't even know who you are. 

Jey opened the box and took a condom out of it.   
He slid of his boxers and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock.   
He was trying to contain himself until Roman had you stretched wide enough.  
Without any complains Roman could enter a second and even a third finger. He was thrusting them into you with a steady rhythm that made you lightheaded.   
Jimmy stopped teasing your clit and moved over to in front of you.   
You were met by an intimidating erection, twitching as you locked your gaze on it.   
Jimmy slid his boxers down just enough to let his cock spring out. 

You got what he was expecting from you and you were excited to taste that cock on your tongue.   
You gave the head a little lick and Jimmy groaned. 

“Oh babe, I didn't say anything and you already want to devour me.” he said and you opened your lips.

He smirked and moved his cock between your lips.  
You licked and sucked until he started thrusting his hips and you let him take control of you.

Jey groaned as he saw Jimmy getting already satisfaction so he swatted at Roman's arm. 

“Uce, come on I need that pussy. Now.” he whispered and ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth.

Roman nodded and took his fingers out of you.   
You whined at the loss and Jimmy moved his hips faster and deeper into your throat. 

“No whining babe.” he said groaning. 

Jey smirked and slid the condom onto his cock.   
While Roman laid down under you and started sucking at your nipples again, Jey grabbed your hips and slowly pushed the head of his cock past your entrance.

You moaned but it only came out muffled because of the cock down your throat. 

“Oh honey, you're so tight!” Jey groaned and pushed his cock fully in. 

You were a moaning mess.   
A cock up front and from behind was just too much for you and you felt that heat knotting up in your stomach. 

“Are you close baby girl?” Roman asked and rubbed his thumb over your swollen clit. 

You moaned and mewled while you were trying to get more penetration from Jey but also from Jimmy. 

“Uce, harder and faster. I wanna see her cum.” Jimmy said and Jey thrusted his hips faster, grabbing your hips harder.

You screamed and Roman also picked up the pace.   
You arched your back and came. 

“Damn babe!” Jimmy groaned and pulled your head away from him. 

You were whimpering because your pussy felt so sensitive but Roman and Jey didn't stop. They only worked faster. 

Roman bit softly your nipple and Jey stilled inside you.

“I'm cumming honey!” he moaned and came into the condom while thrusting lazily. 

Jey pulled out and plopped down beside you.   
He took of the condom and tied the end to just let it drop down beside the bed. 

“Damn honey, you're real good.” he panted and closed his eyes. 

“My turn!” Jimmy said excited and stood up, chucking away his boxers. 

Roman handed him a condom and he ripped it open. 

“You're so wet for me babe.” Jimmy murmured and put on the condom. 

He kneeled behind you and took a hold of his cock.   
Without any hesitation he thrusted into you and started a fast pace.

“Jimmy!” you moaned and grabbed onto the headboard. 

Roman smirked and slipped underneath you so he could watch you getting fucked. 

“Come on baby girl, wrap your lips around my lollipop.” he said.

You put your hands down again and started bobbing your head on Roman's cock. 

“Yes, just like that baby girl.” he groaned and rubbed your clit. 

“I bet you're close again baby girl.” he smirked and you moaned, trying to say yes. 

He rubbed your clit faster and Jimmy leaned forward to grab your breasts.  
Jimmy sped up and massaged your breasts while Roman pressed down on your clit. 

“Cum for us babe!” Jimmy demanded and you did. 

You let Roman's cock slip out of your mouth and rested your head on his leg. 

“I'm cumming babe. Come on, tighten around me.” Jimmy groaned and you clenched around his cock.

Jimmy thrusted once again deeply into you and came.   
He stood up slowly and slipped out of you.  
He laid down beside you and took off the condom, letting it fall to the ground.

“Now it's my turn baby girl.” Roman said and got out from under you.  
With a smirk on his face he took a condom out of the box and ripped it open with his teeth.

He slowly rolled it onto his cock and grabbed your hips.  
He turned you around so you were on your back with your legs up high.  
He put your legs over his shoulders and slowly slid his hands down your thighs.

You closed your eyes and shivered at the touch.  
You could feel your heartbeat in your throat from your previous orgasms.  
You didn't know if you could survive another orgasm cause you felt like you were on the verge of blacking out. 

Roman slowly teased you with the head of his cock.  
It seemed like he didn't want this to be over anytime soon.

You whined and tried to make it clear that you wanted his cock to be within you.

He smirked and thrusted into you, staying still deeply inside of you.  
He leaned forward and kissed softly one of your breasts.   
You whined, moaned and begged for him.  
You wanted to feel his cock moving and filling you up but the only thing you got was him sucking love bites into your neck.

“You want this cock, don't you baby girl?” he whispered seductively and you nodded quickly, moaning softly. 

“Then you will get it.” he said and moved his hips fast, thrusting his cock hard into you. 

You heard screaming and moaning and realized that you were making those noises.   
Roman just hit every time your g-spot and you couldn't do anything but scream in pleasure.  
He leaned down and kissed you harshly with a lot of teeth and tongue.  
You tried to keep up with him but he just dominated you completely and you let him.   
You felt that your third orgasm was near but you wanted to cum with him so you were holding it back. 

“I know you're near and I'm too baby girl.” he mumbled against your lips.

His thrusts got faster and harder in case that was possible.  
Your stomach was on fire and the flames went down to your pussy, making you cum and Roman followed you. 

The next thing you remembered was Roman laying down next to you, panting heavily.   
You wanted to put your head on his chest but you stopped.  
You felt something dripping out of you that not felt like your own slick.   
No, it felt like cum.   
You looked at Roman's cock and saw that he still had the condom on with no cum in it.   
It broke.   
You were panicking.

What will happen to you?


End file.
